Ps: I love Isabella Swan
by vicky'sfanfictions
Summary: Jasper Withlock est un psycologue réputé. Le jour où son meilleur ami, Edward Cullen, lui présente sa nouvelle petite amie, Isabella Swan, sa vie change du tout au tout
1. Chapter 1

_Ps: I love Isabella Swan_

Chapitre 1: Le Commencement

POV Jasper

Je roulais en direction de chez Edward, mon meilleur ami. J'étais accompagné d'Emmett , mon deuxième meilleur ami, et accessoirement son frère jumeau. Ça faisait bien deux semaines que l'on ne l'avais pas vu, et aujourd'hui il nous avait invités pour une soirée bière/pizzas comme on les faisaient si bien. Je me demandais pourquoi il était resté en silence durant ces deux semaines, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était peut être à cause d'une fille. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui nous avions tous les trois 24 ans. Il fallait bien que l'on se case pour commencer notre vie. Soudain le rire tonitruant d'Emmett me sorti de ma rêverie.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Quoi Balou !? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Tu verrais ta tête Jazz, c'est hilarant, à quoi tu pense ?

-Hahaha Emmett ! Je pense à la raison pour laquelle ton frère nous fait venir ce soir alors que depuis deux semaines on est sans nouvelles de lui

-Perso, dit Emmett, je pense que c'est à cause d'une femelle !

-Emmett…. Elles sont humaines, tout comme nous !

-Olala ! mais oui Jasper Withlock, je le sais ça ! D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré une jeune demoiselle il y a deux jours

-Ah bon !?

-Yep ! C'est une bombe atomique ! Elle est super belle ! elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale !

-Et je suppose que tu as déjà sauté sur elle, tel un lion affamé, non !?

-Et bien figures toi cher Jazz, que je l'ai invitée à dîner hier soir et on devait se revoir ce soir, mais comme mon crétin de frère a daigner vouloir notre présence à ses côtés, alors on a reporté à demain soir.

-Mais c'est génial ça Balou !

-À qui le dis tu !?

Je me garais devant l'immeuble de luxe qui abritait la demeure d'Edward. On descendit de la voiture pour sonner à l'interphone. Il nous ouvrit rapidement, et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur pour accéder au 48e étage où se situait le penthouse de mon meilleur ami.

J'avais à peine frappé à la porte qu'une file sublime vint nous ouvrir. J'étais choqué par sa beauté, elle avait des yeux chocolats noisettes magnifique, de long cheveux bruns ondulés qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait des formes exquises et un sourire du feu de Dieu, d'ailleurs, en parlant de feu, ses joues étaient en train de s'empourprer, alors qu'elle voyait que je la matais ouvertement.

-Sa.. Salut les garçons. Moi c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. Vous pouvez entrer…

Emmett et moi même étions bloqués. Isabella se racla la gorge, gênée. La voix de mon meilleur ami me fit revenir sur terre.

-Hey, les mecs ! Alors, vous matez ma petite amie !?

Attendez, pause, il a dit « sa petite amie » !? Merde ! Pourquoi, dès que je flash sur une fille, elle est déjà avec quelqu'un !?

Sans que je comprenne comment, j'étais installé sur le canapé du salon.

-Salut, heu Jasper je crois !?

Putain ! même sa voix était sexy !

-Salut, Bella… Heuuu, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de voir de si jolie jeune femme chez Edward.

-Oh, pas de souci, je te comprends !

Edward et Emmett étaient revenus dans le salon avec les pizzas et les bières.

-Alors Jazz, quoi de neuf de ton côté !?

-Rien de spécial Eddy, enfin pour moi, parce que ton jumeau ici présent a rencontré une fille ! dis-je en buvant une gorgée de bière

-QUOI !? Sérieux Balou !?

-Bah, oui je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là dedans !

Un rire cristallin nous fîmes tous nous retourner vers Bella.

-Excusez moi hein les gars, mais vous faites exactement comme mes deux meilleures amies et moi ! C'est vraiment tordant !

Dis Bella en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine en riant

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire suite à cette phrase ! Et le rire de Bella, était tout simplement magnifique ! « Nom de Dieu, Jasper Withlock, c'est la petite copine de ton meilleur ami, Edward Cullen, elle est à Edward Cullen, pas libre, en couple ! » Et pour une fois, ma conscience avait raison ! Une fois le fou rire stoppé, Emmett repris la discussion là où l'on l'avait laissée.

-Oui, les mecs, j'ai rencontré une fille, et elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, mais ça Jazz le savait déjà.

-Attendez, dis Edward, Rosalie Hale ça me dit quelque chose… Chérie !?

-Oui Edward !?

-Rosalie Hale, c'est pas une connaissance à toi !?

-Mais noooooon Eddy, c'est ma meilleure amie !

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai !

-Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes !?

-Parce que, c'est la fille qu'Emmett a rencontrée.

-Ah mais oui, elle m'en a parlé ce matin ! En plus, elle m'a dit que le rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec lui ce soir était annulé parce que le frère jumeau d'Emmett voulais absolument qu'il vienne chez lui ce soir alors que depuis deux semaines il ne lui avait pas parlé… Comment je n'ai pas pu faire le rapprochement !?

-Mais attendez, dis Emmett, ça veut dire que tu as une autre meilleure amie à part Rose, vu que tout à l'heure tu nous as dis que tu en avais deux !

-Bravo Emmett, tu sais compter, blaguais-je

-Ahahahaha, oui Emmett, j'en ai une autre, elle s'appelle Alice Brandon.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sentais pas du tout… Et je n'avais pas tord, deux secondes après Emmett lança

-Mais c'est génial, on devrait leur faire une rendez-vous arrangé à Jasper et elle !

Edward continua

-Mais oui, comme ça on pourra faire des sorties de couples à six !

L'idée ne m'aurais pas dérangée si ma compagne à ces fameux dîners n'était autre que Bella elle même…

-Heu, mais les gars, j'ai jamais dis qu'Alice était célibataire hein !

YES ! Bella venait de me sauver la vie !

-MERCI BELLA !

Criais-je en sautant dans ses bras, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'Edward était dans la pièce et qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier. Mais les quelques secondes furent assez suffisantes pour que de l'électricité se dégage de nos deux corps en fusion. Je me décollais de Bella qui à présent était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot ou que le rouge à lèvres mate qu'elle portait en ce moment même.

-Hum excusez moi hein, mais je ne voulais pas être forcé à avoir un rendez-vous galant avec une jeune demoiselle que je n'ai jamais vu…

-Il..Il..Il n'y a pas de souci Jasper vous m'avez juste surprise…

Je constatais qu'elle m'avais vouvoyé

-Bébé, dis Edward en se pinçant l'arrêté du nez, signe de son énervement, viens voir dans la chambre deux secondes…

-Oui…Oui,j'arrive !

Ils sortaient tous les deux du salon pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Edward.

Emmett me regardait vraiment bizarrement.

-Quoi Balou !?

-Et tu me demandes qu'est ce qui a !?

-Bah oui, pourquoi !?

-Jasper, Jasper,Jasper, alalalalala ! Tu sais que c'est la copine d'Eddy !?

-Mais oui Balou ! Pourquoi !?

-Tu la regarde comme si elle était libre et que tu pouvais sortir potentiellement avec elle…

-C'est pas de ma faute moi !

-Ah, parce que c'est de la mienne !?

-J'ai pas dis ça Em'

-T'inquiètes, je lui dirais rien !

-Merci Balou, t'es super comme ami !

Notre échange fut coupé par les cris qui nous parvenaient de la chambre d'Edward

-ISABELLA ! JE T'INTERDIT D'ALLER OÙ QUE CE SOIT

-AH ! PARCE QUE MAINTENANT TU M'INTERDIS DES CHOSES !? TU ES UN GRAND MALADE EDWARD CULLEN ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PROPRIÉTÉ TU SAIS !? JE SUIS UNE HUMAINE AVEC DES BESOINS ET DES ENVIES ! TU NE PEUX PAS M'EMPECHER DE REGARDER UN HOMME ! AVANT HIER QUAND TU A DRAGUÉ TA STUPIDE TANYA SOIS DISANT PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT TON INFIRMIÈRE DE BLOC ET QUE TU TE DEVAIT D'ENTRETENIR UNE RELATION SAINE AVEC ELLE JE N'AI PAS EU DROIT À LA PAROLE !

-NE RAMÈNE PAS TANYA SUR LE TAPIS !

-JE SAIS COMMENT TU AGIS AVEC TES INFIRMIÈRE DE BLOC EDWARD, C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU M'AS DRAGUÉE ET QUE L'ON A COMMENCÉ À SORTIR ENSEMBLE IL Y A UN MOIS !

-MAIS BELLA PUTAIN JASPER EST MON MEILLEUR AMI, TU NE PEUX PAS AGIR COMME ÇA AVEC LUI, JE SAIS COMMENT TU AGIS AVEC UN HOMME QUAND TU L'APPRÉCIE ! TU AGIS AVEC LUI EXACTEMENT COMMENT TU A AGIS AVEC MOI DURANT TOUT LE MOIS !

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT EDWARD ! DE TOUTE FAÇON MÊME SI C'EST LE CAS QUI TE DIT QU'IL AIME ME VOIR !?

-MAIS JE LE CONNAIS BELLA ! SI JE NE LUI AI PAS PARLÉ DE TOI AVANT, C'EST PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE TU ES SON GENRE DE FILLE ! D'APRES TOI, POURQUOI JE NE LEUR AI PAS PARLÉ PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES AVANT QUE TU NE LE RENCONTRE !?

-MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS MOI CULLEN, JE SUIS PAS DEVIN !

-MAIS PUTAIN T'ES VRAIMENT CONNE ISABELLA !

Edward avait à peine fini sa phrase, que l'on entendait le bruit d'une grosse gifle, et qu'Isabella sortait de la chambre avec son sac à main, et en larmes.

-J..Je..Suis..Dé..Désolée..Les garçons

Je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais vers elle… Je ne sais pas si c'étaient mes oreilles qui méritaient un nettoyage intensif, mais je croyais avoir compris qu'elle m'appréciais…


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut à toutes (tous !?) c'est Vicky, et non ! vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard de publication, mais c'était ma rentrée lundi et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire et de corriger les fautes de ce chapitre qui sois dit en passant était déjà fini et n'attendait que sa correction. Je l'ai corrigé rapidement pour que vous l'ayez avec juste une semaine d'intervalle. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews vos mise en favoris et vos follows de mon histoire ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, en attendant, je vous dit bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Ps: I love Isabella Swan_

Chapitre 2: À la recherche de l'amour

POV Bella

Je sortais avec Edward depuis déjà un mois et j'avais constaté qu'il pouvait être très protecteur. S'en était presque étouffant ! Il voulait toujours contrôler mes fréquentations et me dire ce que je devais faire ou pas. Même au travail. Edward était neurochirurgien à l'hôpital de Seattle, et j'était une infirmière de bloc. Notre relation avait débutée lorsque j'avais remplacé son infirmière attitrée, Tanya, qui avait pris un congé maternité pendant deux mois. Il avait d'abord commencé à me faire des avances que j'avais gentiment repoussés car je sortais d'une relation de trois ans avec mon ancien meilleur ami, Jacob Black. On s'était séparés à cause de la distance trois mois plus tôt et j'étais toujours un peu bouleversée par cette rupture brutale. Mais je trouvais Edward tellement beau et quasi parfait que je suis tombée dans ses filets après deux semaines de drague et de petites attentions de sa part… Jacob et moi étions restés en bon termes, ce que mon nouveau petit ami avait eu du mal à accepter, il voulait m'empêcher de lui parler, mais je l'avais forcé à me laisser tranquille à ce sujet. Au boulot, il ne voulait plus que je travail avec Docteur Sloane, un chirurgien plastique très réputé et accessoirement super beau. Jusqu'à hier soir, j'avais mis tout ça sur le compte de la nouveauté et sur le fait que sa mère, Esmée, avait trompé son père, Carslile, plusieurs années au paravant. Mais l'insulte et la gifle que j'avais reçues en pleine face durant notre dispute m'en avait dissuadée. Il était simplement un homme égoïste, violent, possessif, jaloux, et con au possible ! Notre dispute était au sujet de son meilleur ami, Jasper… Jasper Withlock, un dieu grec comme dirait Alice ! Un grand blond aux cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivait à la naissance du cou, ses grands yeux gris clair son nez fin et ses lèvres qu'il pinçaient souvent lui donnait un air plus que sexy… Cet homme était la beauté incarnée. Hier, il m'avait fait un drôle d'effet, et quand j'ai vu sa réaction après la proposition de rendez-vous arrangé avec Alice je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de dire qu'elle était déjà prise même si ce n'était pas vrai. Son accolade m'avait on ne peut plus surprise. D'autant plus lorsque j'avais senti toute l'électricité se dégager de son corps à mon contact. Lorsqu'il s'est décollé, nous étions tous les deux gênés. Et quand Edward m'a appelée juste après, je savais déjà que ce serais certainement pour m'engeuler à cause de mes agissements avec Jasper…

FLASH BACK:

 _-Isabella, il se passe quoi avec Jasper !?_

 _-Mais rien Edward !_

 _-Ne me dit pas ça alors que je vois comment tu agis avec lui… ne me prend pas pour un con !_

 _-Attends tu te moque de moi !? Tu es vraiment étouffant Edward !_

 _-Bella, bébé ne le prend pas mal.._

 _Il était en train de se rapprocher de moi avec un air désolé et coquin, je le repoussait violemment._

 _-Ne me touche pas Cullen !_

 _-Mais Bella, arrête de te vexer pour rien !_

 _-Maintenant, tu va m'écouter Cullen: Je vais prendre mon sac avec la brosse à dents et les vêtements que j'ai fait le malheur de laisser chez toi. Je vais aller chez Rose et Alice et dormir chez elle. Lorsque tu sera calme et tu seras moins égoïste et possessif tu m'enverra un message_

 _J'avais à peine pris mon sac dans ma main que je sentais une pression sur mon poignet et que la voix d'Edward résonnait dans toute la chambre_

 _-ISABELLA ! JE T'INTERDIT D'ALLER OÙ QUE CE SOIT_

 _Le reste de la discussion se passait relativement mal jusqu'au moment où monsieur a jugé bon de me dire « MAIS PUTAIN T'ES VRAIMENT CONNE ISABELLA ». Cette phrase a été suivie d'une gifle monumentale qui est venue s'écraser sur ma joue droite. Je suis sortie de la chambre avec mon sac, en larmes car je me suis rendue compte que Jasper et Emmett avait certainement entendu notre échange houleux. J'ai balbutié des excuses à leur égard et Jasper a bondi de son fauteuil pour me soutenir car mes jambes tremblais tellement que si il n'était pas venu je serais certainement tombée ! Jasper m'a soulevée et j'ai entendu des bribes de conversations entre lui Emmett et Edward, mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour me souvenir exactement de ce qu'il on dit. Il m'a descendue jusqu'a son Audi et m'a installée confortablement. On a roulé en silence jusqu'à une maison que jusqu'à présent je ne connaissait pas. Jasper m'a débarquée de la voiture et ma emmenée jusqu'à une chambre avec un grand lit. J'ai dormi comme un loir jusqu'à mon réveil vers 10:00._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je venais de me réveiller et je réfléchissait quand Jasper débarqua dans la chambre que je supposait être celle de chez lui.

-Salut Bella…

Je le sentais très prudent dans ses gestes. Il s'était installé près de moi sur le lit.

-Salut Jasper… Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier soir, tu n'en était en aucun cas obligé.

-C'était avec plaisir que je l'ai fait. J'espère que tu ne verra pas d'inconvénients à être chez moi, mais je ne savais pas où tu habitais et tu étais tellement choquée que tu ne m'entendais même pas quand je te parlais..

-Oh ! Non non ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est déjà très gentil à toi !

Nous fûmes interrompus pour mon ventre qui gargouillait.

-Oh désolé, quel hôte impoli je fais ! Tu as faim !? j'ai préparé un petit déjeuner !

Il était décidément parfait ce mec… Même Edward ne me préparait pas le petit déjeuner

-Merci beaucoup Jasper, je te le revaudrait

Il me lança un sourire magnifique et éclatant au possible ! « Je fond avec cet homme ! Il est parfait » Ma conscience avait on ne peut plus raison. Jasper se leva et me tendit la main. Il me tira hors du lit et nous descendîmes dans sa cuisine. Il y avait une odeur de chocolat, de pancakes et d'oeuf ! Le petit déjeuner trônait sur une table de bar, et mon nez ne m'avait joué de mauvais tour, il y avait bien toutes ces choses avec en plus du pain frais et des croissants…

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas grand choses donc j'ai fait comme je pouvais…

-Tu rigoles Jasper !? C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais manger c'est juste parfait, tout comme toi !

Oh non ! J'avais dis ça à voix haute ! Je suis vraiment idiote quand je veux !

-Heu… Merci _Isabella_!

Il avait prononcé le « Isabella » avec une voix tellement sexy que s'en était presque indécent !

-Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée Jasper, je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne pensais pas, parce que ce serais un mensonge, mais vraiment désolé ! Je ne me suis pas contrôlée, tu es tellement sexy que…. Oh non mon Dieu je recommence ! Désolée…

À présent, je devais être plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à contrôler ma bouche !? Jasper était parti dans un fou rire et je le suivi sans m'en rendre compte !

-Bon on mange mademoiselle la gaffeuse !?

-Je vous prierais jeune homme de ne pas vous moquer de moi !

-Oh vous me menacez !?

-Pensez ce que vous voulez monsieur !

-Ah bon !? OK attaque de guillis

Il avait à peine prononcé sa phrase que j'étais à terre avec lui à califourchon sur moi à crier parce qu'il me faisait pleins de guillis !

On du arrêter notre jeu car quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

demandais Jasper

-Je suis venu récupérer Isabella !

-NON EDWARD TU NE VA PAS L'APPROCHER ! PAS TEMPS QUE JE SERAIS LÀ ! TU N'A PAS COMPRIS CE QUE JE T'AI DIT HIER SOIR !? TU NE LA TOUCHE PLUS ! ALORS TU LA GIFLE TU L'INSULTE ET APRÈS TU REVIENS LA BOUCHE EN COEUR POUR LUI DIRE « PARDON BÉBÉ JE NE VAIS PLUS RECOMMENCER, REVIENS AVEC MOI » !? JE DIT N.O.N ! NON !

-D'OÙ TU TE PERMET DE DÉCIDER POUR ELLE CE QU'ELLE DOIT FAIRE !? TU N'ES PAS SON MEC À CE QUE JE SACHE !? TU N'ES PAS SON FRÈRE NON PLUS, ET ENCORE MMOINS SON PÈRE ! DONC C'EST ENTRE ISABELLA ET MOI ET TOI TU N'A RIEN À FAIRE DEDANS !

Après ses paroles, Edward était rentré dans la cuisine comme une furie et il me faisait face, sans me retenir, je lui ai lancé

-EDWARD, LE JOUR OÙ TU VA APPRENDRE À TRAITER LES GENS COMME ILS LE MERITENT ET NON COMME TES JOUETS, JE VAIS PEUT ÊTRE TE REPARLER, EN ATTENDANT, JE NE SUIS PLUS TA PETITE AMIE, ET JE VAIS RESTER AVEC JASPER WITHLOCK SI JE VEUX. JE T'INTERDIT DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! QUE CE SOIT AU TRAVAIL, OU PAR MESSAGES ! TU NE M'APPELLE PAS, TU NE ME PARLE PAS, TU NE PENSE MÊME PAS À MOI CULLEN ! ET JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE TU N'A EN AUCUN CAS INTÉRÊT À T'EN PRENDRE À JASPER, PARCE QUE LUI CONTRAIREMENT À TOI, IL SAIT PRENDRE SOIN D'UNE FEMME, IL SAIT PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI !

Il me regardait avec un petit air choqué, c'est vrai que je ne m'énerve pas souvent, mais quand c'est le cas, c'est relativement violent.

Je sentais la main de Jasper sur mon épaule. L'électricité ressentie hier ne s'était en aucun cas tarie, elle était plus intense.

-Très bien Bella, c'est fini entre nous. J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Ne t'étonne pas si on t'appelle pour te dire que tu es renvoyée du boulot !

-Si jamais tu me fais renvoyer, je te promet Cullen que tu va souffrir ! Je vais porter plainte contre toi et tu n'y pourra rien !

-Olala Bella, tu es pathétique !

-Ne recommence pas à l'insulter Edward. Tu risque de le regretter !

La voix de Jasper m'avais relativement surprise.

-Jazz ne te mêle pas de ça !

-Non Edward ! Tu étais déjà violent avec Irina quand tu es sorti avec elle, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence de plus belle avec Isabella !

-Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas voir que j'ai changé !?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas Eddy !

-J'en ai marre ! Toutes les filles avec qui je sors vont voir ailleurs et après ça m'énerve et je suis violent !

-Mais Edward, je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, j'ai juste regardé Jasper parce que c'est un bel homme, cela ne veut en rien dire que je vais te tromper avec lui !

-Je pense que je vais aller consulter un psy…

-Je pense aussi que tu devrais

Son soudain changement m'a étonnée, même si j'étais contente qu'il comprenne qu'il faut changer. En attendant, je devais mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. Il y avait trop de changement et de retournements de situations brutaux…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Je vais bientôt commencer le 3. Les reviews négatives et positives sont toujours les bienvenues. Bises, Vicky :)


	3. chapitre 3

Hello everyone ! je suis terriblement désolée pour toute cette attente ! Trois semaines, je sais que c'est énorme ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement long, mais il fait quand même trois pages word. Je pense commencer le numéro quatre dans le week end, et j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! Merci de votre attention, Vicky :)

 _Ps: I love Isabella Swan_

 _Chapitre 3: Laisse moi t'aimer_

POV Jasper

J'avais ramené Bella chez moi la veille, et j'avais résisté à la tentation d'aller dormir avec elle. Le matin, je m'étais réveillé dans mon canapé et avait commencé à lui préparer un petit déjeuner comme je savais si bien les faire. J'étais allé la réveiller, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle était déjà debout. Nous sommes redescendus et je l'ai taquinée. Je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur elle à lui faire des chatouilles, et je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser quand la sonnerie de la porte me ramena à la réalité. Je savais d'avance qui c'était et pourquoi il était là. Edward et Isabella on eu une discussion houleuse jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne. Je lui avait dit que j'allais protéger Bella envers et contre tous et surtout j'allais la protéger de lui. Je ne faisais pas confiance à Edward en matière de fille, surtout depuis que j'avais dû aller à l'hôpital voir Irina qu'il avait battue à sang. Edward avait perdu son sang froid, le jour où il était allé chercher sa fiancée au travail pour lui faire une surprise et qu'il l'avait retrouvée à table avec un collègue de travail à elle. Irina était à l'époque sa petite amie depuis un an et demi et il avait déjà crié, mais jamais levé la main sur elle. Ça avait été un choc pour nous tous en particulier pour ses parents lorsque l'on avait été rendre visite à Irina et qu'on avait vu son visage tuméfié à cause des coups portés par Edward. Depuis ce jour, il était la bête noire de sa famille.

C'est pour cette raison que je voulais protéger Bella. _Jasper, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui te donne envie de la protéger !?_ Bon ok je l'avoue ! Je la trouve magnifique et je serais bien sorti avec elle ! Content !? _Très content :)_ Et voilà que je parle avec ma conscience maintenant !

Après la discussion des deux ex, Bella était restée chez moi et nous avions discuté pendant des heures. Elle était rentrée chez elle depuis une demi heure, elle devait aller s'habiller parce que l'on avait prévu d'aller tous les deux au cinéma ce soir. Je finissais de m'habiller et prenais ma moto en direction de chez Bella. Je roulais environ quinze minutes, les trajets en moto étaient deux fois plus rapides. J'arrivais devant chez elle avec dix minutes d'avance, je me garais et sonnai. La porte s'ouvrait sur une Bella souriante et sexy au possible.

-Salut Jazzy !

-Salut Isabella !

J'accentuais beaucoup les deux « l » de son prénom, je trouvais cela tellement adorable que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-Tu es en avance, lança-t-elle, tu veux renter ?

-Oh, oui c'est normal, j'ai pris ma moto ! Mais si tu me propose de rentrer, je ne vais pas refuser… voir le château de la princesse, c'est une expérience unique !

-Mais arrête je ne suis pas une princesse ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Si tu le dis !

Je rentrais dans la maison. C'était assez grand et super bien décoré. Sa maison lui ressemblait vraiment, la décoration était belle et épurée. Elle était super belle et bien habillée. Elle avait un haut bleu roi avec des bretelles croisées dans le dos, un jean blanc avec une veste blanche qui accentuais parfaitement ses formes et des sandalettes bleu roi également. Elle n'était pas encore maquillée, donc elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains en s'excusant. 10 minutes plus tard, elle était devant moi avec juste du mascara et un rouge à lèvres velvet (je les reconnaissait facilement grâce à mon ex petite amie. Elle ne mettais que ça !). Elle était magnifique. Bella me stoppais dans ma rêverie.

-C'est bon Jasper, on peut y aller je suis prête !

-Tu es magnifique princesse !

-Merci Jazz !

On se dirigeais vers ma moto.

-Elle est superbe Jazz ! J'aurais adoré en avoir une comme celle ci !

-Merci princesse.

Nous étions en train de rouler vers le cinéma quand je vis la voiture d'Edward pas loin derriere nous, et j'étais sûr qu'il avait reconnu ma moto vu qu'il l'adorais. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et baissa sa vitre.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites collés l'un à l'autre sur la moto de Jasper ?

Je sentais Bella se raidir contre mon dos.

-On ne sort plus ensemble Edward

-Je pensais que tu étais mon ami Jasper ! Tu me déçois vraiment.

Il commençais vraiment à me taper sur le système.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que l'on fait ni où l'on va.

La discussion était obligée de se terminer là car il y avait plusieurs voitures derrières nous.

Arrivés au cinéma, Bella et moi prenions nos tickets, un gros pop corn à partager et deux sprite puis nous nous dirigions vers notre salle. Elle était quasi vide nous prenions donc place tranquillement. Le film se déroulait sans problème depuis vingt minutes quand Bella sorti en vitesse de la salle. Paniqué, je la suivait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Bella, dis je inquiet, tu vas bien princesse ?

-Non Jasper, je ne vais pas bien.

Elle était rouge de honte pour je ne sais quelle raison et baissait les yeux vers ses chaussures.

-Jasper, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, et je sais que si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Mais s'il…

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et charnues, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle les passait dans mes cheveux. Nos langues dansaient à un rythme effréné et fougueux. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour retrouver une respiration normale. Bella me tira par la main jusqu'à ma moto garée un peu plus loin. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nos regards et nos corps étaient déjà assez bien connectés pour en plus rajouter la parole. Nous montâmes sur ma moto et je roulais en direction de chez elle…

POV Bella

J'avais passé une nuit magnifique dans les bras de Jasper, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre ce matin, de toute façon, je devais déjà me rende au travail. Je m'extirpais du lit en constatant que nous étions toujours tous les deux nus, je fus prise d'une gêne inexplicable et relativement ironique vu que j'avais passé la majorité de la nuit dans les bras de l'homme situé à côté de moi.

-Princesse ?

Sa voix me tirais de ma rêverie qui je vous l'accorde n'était pas très catholique !

-Oui ?

-Bien dormi ? demanda t'il avec un sourire ultra sexy

-Ah parce que tu appelles cela dormir ?!

J'essayais de prendre une intonation coquine.

-Je ne parle pas des trois quarts de la nuit passée à tes côtés, mais bien du court instant où nous nous sommes assoupis.

Il était tellement beau… Ces cheveux étaient en bataille et ces beau yeux me déshabillait du regard. _Tu ne trouves pas assez dénudée comme ça non ? Ça ne te suffit pas ?_

Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ^pouvait difficilement faire plus nue que moi en ce moment.

-Tu le refais encore, sourit il.

-Je fais quoi ?

-Tu te mordille la lèvre inférieure… Tu va finir par te blesser, et ce serait bien dommage car j'ai des projets pour tes si belles lèvres…

Il fonça sur moi tout d'un coup et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. C'est décidé j'allais être en retard à l'hôpital.

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais au pieds du grand hôpital. Je marchais d'un pas décidé jusqu'au vestiaires des femmes. Je croisais des collègues qui me souriaient tristement, mais je n'y portais pas attention et décidait de continuer ma route sans m'en préoccuper plus que ça. Seulement, arrivée devant la porte, le vigile que je ne connaissait que trop bien me barra le passage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'empêche de passer Alec ? di-je passablement agacée.

-Tu ne peux pas accéder aux vestiaires, tu ne travailles plus ici? répondit-il désolé.

Je ne comprenais pas, tout se mélangeais dans ma tête et tout était flou.

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! criais-je. IL EST OÙ CET IMBÉCILE DE CULLEN À LA CON DE MERDE LÀ !?

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, mais je marchais vers le bureau de mon directeur à grandes enjambées.

Je frappais comme une tarée sur la porte du bureau.

-Doucement ! J'arrive, pas la peine de s'énerver !

La porte s'ouvrait sur le visage du père d'Edward, mon directeur…

-Oh ! Isabella, que fais tu ici ? dit-il surpris de me voir devant lui.

-Bonjour Carslile, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis virée.

Il gémit fortement.

-Et bien, tu devrais entrer dans mon bureau.

Je le suivais dans le grand espace tout en verre.

-Isabella, tu accumules les erreurs et surtout les retards. Ce matin par exemple, tu avais une assistance à faire sur l'opération de madame Davis et tu ne t'es pas présentée. D'appels les caméras de surveillance, tu es arrivée avec une heure et demie de retard. C'est beaucoup trop ! De plus, Edward m'a confié qu'il n'avait pas confiance en tes capacités d'infirmière, d'après lui, tu ne sais pas piquer correctement, ou encore faire un lavage ou un touché rectal simple. Ce sont toutes ses raisons qui m'ont poussés à te renvoyer, je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais ce n'était plus possible comme cela.

J'étais sous le choc ! Toute cette histoire était encore un caprice du prince Edward !

-Carslile, laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, commencais-je haineuse, votre progéniture du nom d'Edward est un sale petit égoïste pourri gâté, con, arrogant, bien que sexy, médecin et menteur de merde. Il vous mène en bateau et vous vous ne faites que dire amen à tout ce qu'il dit ou fait ! Si j'étais en retard, et ce rarement, c'est à cause de votre imbécile de fils qui ne faisait qu'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles de merde avec mon vagin dès le matin ! Certes je ne disais pas non, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que du jour au lendemain il vous dise que je suis incompétente alors qu'il vous avais dit il y a de cela trois semaines que j'étais votre meilleur élément !? Vous êtes aussi imbécile et con que lui pour croire à tous ces mensonges, et je regrette bien de ne pas avoir vu cette supercherie plus tôt. Sur ce, au revoir. Et en passant, allez vous faire foutre monsieur Cullen !

Je sortais du bureau encore plus en rogne que précédemment, au passage, je tournais vers le bureau de mon ex petit ami.

-Salut Edward ! lançais-je mielleusement

-Oh Bella, bébé comme je suis content de te voir !

 _Il se fou pas un peu de nous là part hasard ?_

-Oui je suis moi aussi heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as manqué, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fais…

-Je te pardonne bébé !

Il se rapprochais dangereusement de moi de manière aguicheuse. Lorsqu'il fût assez près, je lui balançais mon genou dans les testicules, geste qui le fit se tordre de douleur par terre.

-Je t'emmerde Edward Cullen ! Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer à m'approcher.

Je sortais enfin de cet hôpital qui me rendais malade. Je marchais la tête haute vers ma voiture et roulais en larmes jusqu'à… Oh mais j'étais chez Jasper…

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espere que vous avez apprécié ! Bises, Vicky :)


	4. Chapitre 4

_P.S I love Isabella Swan_

 _Chapitre 4: Quand on a que l'amour…_

POV Jasper

Je finissais de me préparer pour le travail quand plusieurs coups rapides mais fatigués furent tapés à la porte de chez moi. Je descendais l'escalier et ouvrait la porte sur une Bella en larmes et à bout de souffle…

-Princesse ?

-Je… je suis… je suis désolée mais… mais je ne savais pas où aller…

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Tu es toute rouge ! Viens entre, dis-je en me poussant pour la laisser passer.

Elle s'installais sur le canapé et me racontais, non sans peine, toute sa matinée.

-Voilà tu sais tout ! Et je suis désolée de débarquer chez toi à l'improviste comme ça mais c'est là où ma voiture m'a emmenée.

-Arrête tes bêtises princesse, tu ne me dérange jamais !

Bella passa la journée entière à la maison, j'avais appelé ma secrétaire, Angela, pour lui dire que je n'aurais pas été là aujourd'hui. Ma Princesse ne voulant pas me déranger plus longtemps rentra chez elle vers vingt heure trente. Je n'étais pas très fatigué donc je trainais encore un peu devant la télévision sur une téléréalité que j'aimais bien « Ex on the Beach » je rigolais à chaque fois que je la regardais. À vingt deux heures et des poussières je montais me coucher dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je partais au boulot de bonne heure, non sans avoir pensé à rappeler Bella avant de quitter mon domicile. Comme elle ne répondais pas, surement à cause de l'heure très matinale, alors je lui envoyais un texto.

 **Princesse, j'ai essayé de te joindre avant de partir au boulot, mais tu ne m'a pas répondu tu dormais certainement toujours. Quand tu liras ce message je serais surement en rdv mais tqt pas et rappelle moi ! Ta voix me manque, j'ai hâte de l'entendre de nouveau. Bonne journée bébé, Jasper W.**

J'attrapais les clés de mon Audi et fermais la maison. Quand j'arrivais à mon cabinet Angela n'était pas encore là, je profitais pour envoyer un deuxième message à Bella.

 _T'es pas un peu accro mon gars ?_

 _Olala ta geule toi !_

 _Ah ! Tu n'as pas nié !_

 _Je disais donc, JE PROFITAIS POUR ENVOYER UN DEUXIEME MESSAGE À BELLA !_

 **Je viens d'arriver au cabinet petit coeur. Miss you so much*. Hâte d'entendre ta voix à ton réveil ! Bises, Jasper W.**

Je me mettais au travail tout de suite après en essayant de chasser le souvenir des lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. J'avais du retard dans certains de mes dossiers et il fallait que je rattrape tout ça avant d'en accumuler vingt tonnes. Quand je relevais les yeux, il était déjà 9:00 et mon cellulaire sonnait.

 _ENFIN ELLE SE DÉCIDE À APPELER !_

 _Et après ça dit que c'est pas accro hein…_

Je devenais fou avec cette conscience de merde ! Qu'avais je fait dans ma vie antérieure pour mériter ça !

 _Je suis juste un peu beaucoup toi, mais bon…_

Au bout de la deuxième alarme consécutive je me décidais à répondre.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Hey Jasper, c'est B.**

 ** _Entendre sa voix me faisait tellement de bien, elle n'avait même pas idée !_**

 **-Oh ! Salut bébé ça va.**

 ** _Oui je fais genre « tombeur »_**

 **-Ouais tranquille et toi ?**

 **-Pareil. Tu as vu mes deux messages !?**

 **-Oui ils étaient vraiment adorable J, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, dit elle de sa voix sensuelle.**

 **-Heuuuu… Merci je suppose, dis je avec un sourire en coin.**

 **-Alors, quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda t-elle avec le même sourire en coin dans la voix que celui que j'avais quelques secondes plus tôt.**

 **-Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se passait bien du côté de ma petite amie…**

 _T'y va pas un peu fort là quand même ?_

 _Heu… Ouais peut être…_

 ** _Je n'avais pas de réponse depuis dix bonnes secondes, les plus longues de ma vie !_**

 **-Bella, bébé, désolé si c'était pas encore le bon moment pour toi, je comprends si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, même si ce sera un peu compliqué pour moi de faire comme si c'était juste physique avec toi, parce que c'est pas du tout le cas de mon coté et…**

 **-Oh mon Dieu Jazz ! Non mais pas du tout, tu te fais déjà tout un scénario catastrophe dans ta tête ! Je suis ok avec la notion de couple entre toi et moi, c'est juste que c'est un peu brutal pour moi et que je ne veux pas que notre relation soit divulguée publiquement, c'est encore tout frais, sans parler de ma rupture avec Edward et de tout ce qui va avec ! Mais oui, JASPER WITHLOCK EST MON PETIT AMI !**

 ** _Elle était adorable, je l'adorais, c'était ma princesse, mon bébé, mon rayon de soleil !_**

 **-Ça me rassure de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde au niveau de notre relation. Ou sinon, tu fais quoi là ?**

 **-Oh ! Heu… Je vais à la douche…**

 ** _Oh Seigneur ! Tuez moi sur le champ !_**

 **-Ok ! Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là avant que je prenne ma voiture pour venir te voir chez toi…**

 **-AHAHAHAHAHA ! T'es con bébé !**

 ** _Son rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie enchanteresse, comme le chant d'une sirène qui voudrait faire couler le navire qu'est mon coeur._**

 ** _Je fus surpris par le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque dans mon bureau._**

 **-Ah ! Je dois te laisser princesse, la secrétaire vient d'arriver, ce qui veut dire que le prochain rendez vous ne va pas tarder à suivre.**

 **-Oh, déjà, bon d'accord.**

 ** _Sa voix était était semblable à celle d'un enfant à qui on dit que le manège dans lequel il est va s'arrêter._**

 **-Je te rappelle tout à l'heure ! Bises bébé !**

 **-Bye Jazzy !**

Je venais de raccrocher et la voix de Bella me manquais déjà, vous savez le grand vide que l'on ressens après avoir vomi quand on a la gastro, comme si les maux de ventres nous manquaient… C'est un peu dégeulasse je vous l'accorde mais c'est exactement ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis !

Depuis trois heures de temps je recevaient des patients qui me parlaient de leur vies et de tous leur problèmes. Il était déjà midi et je comptais partir pour déjeuner, mais le fixe du cabinet sonnai.

 **Jasper Withlock à l'appareil, que puis je faire pour vous ?**

 **Monsieur Withlock, il y a quelqu'un pour vous dans la salle d'attente, c'est une jeune femme et elle m'a demandé de vous appeler malgré le fait que c'était l'heure de votre pause déjeuner….**

 **Mais Angela voyons ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas dire non aux gens ! Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un pour déjeuner en plus, mais bon, je suis déjà là… Comment se nomme cette jeune femme ?**

 **Je suis désolée monsieur, mais elle a vraiment insisté… Elle se nomme, d'après ses dires « Princesse »…**

 ** _Oh mon dieu ! C'était Isabella. Elle était venue jusqu'ici… Mais je ne lui avait pas dit où se situait mon cabinet…_**

 **-Ah ! Faites la entrer dans ce cas. Merci Angela, bon appétit**

 **-Merci monsieur pareillement.**

La porte s'ouvrait sur une Bella particulièrement séduisante. Elle portait une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que ces genoux, avec un décolleté plongeant et des escarpins blancs vernis. Elle portait encore et toujours son velvet rouge sur ses lèvres si appétissantes. Je constatais qu'elle avançait vers moi telle une aguicheuse.

-Hey Jasper, dit elle en se mordant la lèvre, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Salut bébé, en fait je comptais aller déjeuner là. Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu toute façon, je comptais passer te chercher

-Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, dit elle en me montrant son panier à pique nique.

-C'est adorable Isabella…

J'avais à peine fini de parler que ses lèvres entraient en collision avec les miennes pour un baiser fougueux et autoritaire. Sa langue quémandais l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, accès que je lui offrais volontiers. Elle passait ses mains dans mes boucles blondes et s'asseyait à califourchon sur moi. Mes mains faisaient des allers venues entre ses hanches et son dos. Bella stoppait notre baiser pour venir mordre mon cou au niveau de ma jugulaire, je gémissais

-Bella, bébé, arrête…

Elle grognais,

-Jasper…

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'en allait pendant que je la couchais sur le bureau et que je faisais monter sa robe plus haut que ses cuisses….

Une heure plus tard, on mangeais calmement dans la cuisine aménagée de mon cabinet.

-Bella, dis je calmement, on ne pourra pas faire ça tous les jours tu sais…

-Je sais bien Jazz, dit elle peinée, mais tu me manquais horriblement. J'ai juste eu à taper ton nom sur google pour savoir où était placé ton bureau, quelles étaient ses horaires etc… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, dit elle dans un murmure.

-Bella, dis je agacé, comment tu veux que je t'en veuille parce que tu as envie de moi ? C'est impossible de te résister. À ta place j'aurais fait la même chose tu sais…

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était soulagée de savoir que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Bella parti vingt minutes après le déjeuner, non sans m'avoir marqué comme étant sien avant…

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement et sans encombres. Vers quinze heures trente je reçu un message d'Emmett.

 **Salut Jazz, on a un souci avec Edward, il est à l'hosto il faut que tu viennes absolument. Je t'expliquerais tout là bas. Carlisle et Esmée sont paniqués, enfin surtout maman. J'espère que tu pourras venir, Em'.**

Son message m'inquiétais vraiment, je lui répondais rapidement.

 **Ok Balou, essaie de calmer Esmée, je suis en chemin, je pars du boulot. J.W**

Puis j'en rédigeais un pour Bella en marchant vers la sortie.

 **B, Ed' a un souci, je suis obligé d'y aller. Je voulais passer te voir mais je ne pourrais pas. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je suis sur le chemin de l'hosto. Je te parle plus tard. Miss you darling. J.W**

POV Edward

Je n'arrêtai pas de réfléchir. ELLES me disaient de le faire mais je n'en avait pas envie. J'étais tout seul à la maison et j'avais peur, peur qu'ELLES réussissent à me convaincre. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, tout ce bruit devenait insupportable, je n'en avait jamais parlé autour de moi car ELLES m'avaient dit qu'IL me l'interdisait et que si je parlais ma vie serait encore plus chaotique qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Le bruit qu'ELLES faisaient était incessant. Je me réveillais souvent la nuit parce qu'ELLES voulaient me forcer à faire des choses. Ça ne se contrôle pas, je vous le promet. Si je pouvais mettre fin à ce carnage je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

 _-Tu sais très bien comment arrêter tout ça Eddychou…_. Dit la première.

- _Tu parles qu'il sait ! Edward sait très bien qu'IL ne sera pas content si il n'obéit pas aux ordres._

 _-Edward je te jure que si tu n'obéit pas à ce putain d'ordre de merde tu aura de gros souci ! IL va venir te fendre la geule sur le pavé d'une ruelle sombre et tu va rien comprendre à ta vie mon pauvre !_

Dans l'ordre, il y avait Samantha, la gentille un peu écervelée qui m'aimait bien et voulais sortir avec moi, Isa, qui faisait juste ce qu'IL demandait sans rechigner et qui calmait les autres et enfin, Jessica qui, elle, était la plus violente des trois, elle était grossière et tenait des propos insultants envers tout le monde sauf LUI. Quand je sortais encore avec Bella, Jessica était constament en train de l'injurier de salope ou de sale petite pute de chaudasse, chienne et j'en passe. Dès qu'IL disait quelque chose ELLES me forçais à le faire et à chaque fois que j'essayais de ne me rebeller et d'ouvrir ma bouche pour en parler à Maman, Papa ou Em' ELLES réussissaient toujours à me faire céder. Et je savais d'avance que ce soir tout ça allait prendre fin car j'allais céder à leur pression. Encore…

Je prenais l'objet qu'ELLES m'avaient fait acheter et l'utilisait comme ELLES me forçais à le faire. Je ne sais si c'est le bruit assourdissant ou le mal de tête atroce, mais je ne LES entendais plus, j'était juste libre, et je m'endormais sur une vision parfaite, mon mariage avec Bella et nos familles tout autour de nous. _C'est donc ça la mort ?_

POV Bella

En sortant de la douche, je jetais un coup d'oeil et voyais un message de Jasper.

Il disait qu'Edward était à l'hôpital et qu'il devait passer le voir… Je m'en voulais quand même parce que je sortais avec le meilleur ami de mon ex et ce, moins d'un semaine aprèss notre rupture. Je décidais d'appeler mon petit ami pour savoir si je devais venir ou non.

- **Jasper Withlock.**

 **-Jazz ? C'est moi…**

 **-Oh chérie, excuse j'ai décroché sans regarder, je sui sur la route pour l'hôpital, tu as reçu mon message ?**

 **-Oui oui je l'ai bien eu, il est dans quel hôpital exactement ?**

 **-Seattle Grace Hospital…**

 **-Ah… C'est mon ancien lieu de travail…**

 **-Je sais bien, mais tu devrais quand même venir. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.**

 **-Oui oui je viens, ce sera juste un peu dur.**

 **-Ok ! À tout de suite princesse. Je t'aime.**

 ** _Oh mon Dieu…. Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime…_**

 **-Je t'aime aussi bébé ! À toute.**

Je partais rapidement de la maison et me dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

En arrivant, je retrouvais mon homme et l'embrassait amoureusement avant de rentrer. J'étais terriblement gênée en rentrant parce que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi et Jasper, surtout sur Jasper…

Dans le couloir dédié aux familles du service soins intensifs je vis Esmée, Carlisle et Emmet. Ce dernier vint me faire un câlin plus qu'étouffant, en écoutant sa respiration , je me rendais compte qu'il pleurait.

-Oh Emmet, ne pleure pas, il va s'en sortir.

-Bella… il…

Oh non, je savais que cette intonation et ces coupures répétées n'étaient pas du tout bon signe.

POV Jasper

Emmet pleurait dans les bras de Bella et Esmée dans ceux de Carlisle, je venais de comprendre… Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident, mon coéquipier n'était plus de ce monde… je m'effondrais sur le sol en hurlant, c'est donc ça la douleur ?

 _Si tu ne l'avait pas envoyé chier et que tu l'avais écouté, il ne se serait pas suicidé avec une perceuse plantée dans le crâne !_

Le pire, c'est que cette fis, ma conscience n'avait pas tord _._ Je n'avais pas su voir l'appel en détresse d'Edward et il n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que d'en finir. Je sentais deux bras m'enlacer avec une douceur infinie, Bella… Ma Bella, mon ange, ma petite amie depuis moins d'une semaine mais l'amour de ma vie, je le sais.

Mon meilleur ami est mort…

 _Voila le numéro 4 est terminé. Je suis plus que désolée de tout ce temps passé sans nouvelles, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: L'amour c'est l'amitié

Bella POV

Mon petit ami souffrait énormément, je l'enlaçais au sol de mes deux bras et il se tourna vers moi en étant secoué par ses sanglots.

En voyant l'état de son meilleur ami Jasper, Emmett arrêta de pleurer et se rapprocha de lui.

-Hey, Jasper, calme toi, j'ai pas dit qu'il était mort !

-Mais…. dit Jasper étonné.

-Mes larmes m'ont empêché de finir ma phrase, il est juste dans le coma. Les médecins ont préfère le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps guérisse mieux du traumatisme qu'il a subit. Il a été retrouvé par sa femme de ménage, René, qui passait la serpillière dans la maison. En entrant dans la chambre, elle l'a retrouvé par terre, couvert de sang au niveau de la tempe et inconscient. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être blessé au cerveau mais il l'a été assez pour frôler la mort.

Jasper me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que je n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Putain, Emmett ne refais jamais un truc comme ça, dis-je tout aussi bouleversée.

Carlisle se rapprocha de moi avec sa femme et me regarda avec des yeux emplis de colère…

-Espèce de petite salope, comment ose tu te pointer dans mon hôpital après tout ce que tu as osé dire sur moi et mon fils ? Comment peux tu venir voir mon fils dans le coma et faire la fille peinée qui réconforte tout le monde ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite pute qui ouvre ses jambes au premier venu. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu sois passée dans le lit d'Emmett ! Peut être même avec Jasper Edward et Emmett en même temps non ? Sors d'ici Isabella et ne reviens plus.

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche pour répliquer que les poings de Jasper s'abattaient sur le visage du père de mon ex. Esmée était sous le choc, je la comprenais, son mari n'était pas aussi violent d'habitude. Je ramassais mon sac qui était près de mes pieds et je m'enfuyais en tirant le bras de Jasper pour qu'il me suive. Je courais jusqu'à ma voiture et m'embarquais du côté passager. Mon petit ami ayant certainement compris mon but s'embarqua au volant et nous ramena chez lui.

Jasper POV

J'étais choqué par le comportement de Carlisle, ma Bella pleurait depuis deux heures dans mes bras sans discontinuer. Elle était effondrée et donnait certainement raison à Carlisle après ses paroles blessantes et insultantes. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remis de ma frayeur avec Edward, je pensais réellement qu'il était mort par ma faute… Il avait essayé de se suicider et maintenant il était plongé dans le coma. Je savais que j'y étais pour grand chose, seulement je ne comprenais pas, Edward m'avait souvent parut avoir des moments d'absence depuis toujours et je savais aussi qu'il changeait très souvent d'humeur. Mon meilleur ami m'avais toujours dit que pour lui, le suicide ne réglait en rien les problèmes et au contraires, les aggravaient, il était donc peu probable qu'il y ai pensé malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps. Certains détails ne collaient vraiment pas et je réfléchissait un peu trop, je me pencherai sur tout ça un peu plus tard. Je me décidais à parler à ma princesse.

-Bébé ? tu veux rester là dans mes bras ou tu te relève on commande à manger et on discute ?

-Mmmmh Jazz… gémit ma Bella.

Elle commençait à s'agiter, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie sur moi.

-Bella ? Princesse, il faut te réveiller…

Je lui parlait d'une voix douce et aimante, essayant de la réveiller le plus délicatement possible.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur ses deux jambes en arrangeant ses belles boucles brunes qui étaient en désordre.

-Oh mon Dieu, Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas m'endormir sur toi ! J'ai eu tellement mal après les propos de Carlisle que je ne…

Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir et posait mes lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ne t'ai je pas déjà dit que j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras Miss Swan ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle riait doucement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ma petite femme avait déjà pris ses marques et se servait tranquillement dans la cuisine.

-Bébé, ça va ? demandais-je inquiet.

-Mmmmmh, oui…. oui, ça va Jasper…

Elle était rouge et se mordait la lèvres inférieure, sa respiration était saccadée.

-Dis moi princesse, commençais-je, tu n'aurais des pensées peu catholiques qui traversent ton esprit ?

Son visage vira au rouge complet et elle sauta sur moi en prenant mes lèvres d'assaut. Je l'attrapait par les fesses et la dirigeait sur le plan de travail tout en immiscent ma langue dans sa bouche si parfaite. Notre baiser se fit soudain plus urgent et elle commença à soulever mon t-shirt pendant que je passais mes mains sous le sien.

La nuit s'annonçait longue, très longue…

Deux heures plus tard, Bella et moi étions installés tranquillement sur mon canapé en train de manger indien devant… un film indien.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les films indiens sont aussi longs, dis-je ennuyé

-Chuuut Jasper, c'est bientôt au tour de Sharuk Khan de chanter, me répondit-elle toute excitée.

Soudain, elle se leva et commença à danser sur la voix de son acteur indien favori.

-Banno kissa eli e shaki doli, shuk shuk gesharmahé kéké shori shori, é maya in a maya lobi ébarkaya ! é yerki ayala ayadéyala !

Elle était hilarante, elle chantait du n'importe quoi alors je me levais et commentais à danser avec elle. Ses pas étaient parfaitement maîtrisés et exécutés. Elle dansait et tournait sur elle même en rythme avec la chanson qui durait vraiment longtemps…

-Mmmh, Jazz… je me sens tellement bien…

 _On aurait peut être pas dû lui donner ces trois verres de vin rouge, non ?_

Sur ce coup ma vielle, on est d'accord !

Bella s'effondrait hilare sur le sol de mon salon après avoir tourner une dernière fois. Je me penchais pour la relever mais elle tira sur ma main pour m'attirer sur elle. Mon ange me fit rouler sur les côtés de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et posa ses lèvres su les miennes, j'appréciait le contact et la laissait pénétrer à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale. Elle gémissait et ondulait des hanches au dessus de moi quand soudain, elle se mit à me chatouiller comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Alors Jazzounet, ça fait quoi de se faire doubler par sa petite copine ? Hein ? Dieu que c'est jouissif de te voir à ma merci, cria-t-elle en rigolant.

J'étais explosé de rire en dessous d'elle et je n'arrivais même pas à la faire enlever ses mains.

-Bébéééé, arrête s'il te plaît, placais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Je fus coupé dans mon rire par la sonnerie de chez moi, décidément…

Emmett et deux jeunes filles se tenaient devant la porte de chez moi. Confus, je dis:

-Heuuu, bonsoir Baloo, qui sont ces deux jeunes femmes ?

-Bonsoir Jazz, alors, la grande blonde c'est Rosalie Hale, la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir et le petit lutin c'est la seconde meilleure amie de Bella, Alice Brandon.

Le fameux petit lutin se mit à sautiller sur place.

-Bonsoiiiiiiiiir Jasper, ça va ? Moi ça va, elle est où Bella ? Tu sais, ma meilleure amie. Emmett m'a dit qu'elle était partie de l'hôpital avec toi. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas savoir. Emmett a appelé Rosie pour lui dire que son jumeau avait eu un problème, Rosie pensait qu'Edward sortait toujours avec Bella mais Emmett lui a dit que non, et il lui a tout raconté vu qu'il savait, je ne sais par quel moyen, tout ce qui s'était passé. Rosie m'a appelée, on s'est donné rendez-vous sur le parking du centre commercial où je me trouvais et on est là ! Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle me poussait et rentrait déjà chez moi. Cette femme était folle, elle avait fait son monologue sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Elle faisait les questions et les réponses, elle m'amusait beaucoup.

Bella qui avait été aux toilettes pendant que j'ouvrais arrivait dans le salon pendant que je faisais rentrer Rosalie et Baloo. Elle sautait dans les bras d'Alice et Rosalie et elles sautillaient toutes les trois sur place. Emmett et moi étions pliés en deux à rigoler, elles agissaient comme des gamines mais étaient super mignonnes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée nous avions, Bella et moi, terminé de raconter à nos trois amis toutes nos péripéties de la semaine. Il étaient tous un peu choqués par ces changements brusques dans nos vies à ma petite amie et moi, mais restaient compréhensifs. Baloo pris la parole.

-Tu vois Jasper, je te l'avait dit l'autre soir dans le salon. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis des années, je sais quand tu craques pour quelqu'un, dit il avec son petit sourire moqueur.

-Hahaha, Emmett, très drôle. Je peux te renvoyer la pareille avec Rosalie hein, je sais que tu comptes passer à l'étape supérieure avec elle dans la semaine, non ? demandais-je avec un air innocent.

Oui, c'était petit mais leurs têtes à tous les deux étaient vraiment tordantes, et d'après les rires que j'entendaient, Bella et le lutin étaient d'accord avec moi.

-Vraiment, vous faites exactement comme nous les garçons, lança Alice en riant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, dis Emmett vexé.

-Ce n'en est pas un Emmett, pas du tout, répondis Rosalie tout aussi vexée que le jeune homme assis près d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice avait emmené Bella et Rosalie dans ma chambre et elles s'étaient enfermées pour discuter de « trucs de filles » d'après elles. Baloo et moi étions dans le salon devant un match de Lacrosse de l'équipe de Beacon Hills (NdA: oui, je suis une fan inconditionnée de Teen Wolf ;))

-Jasper, je peux te poser une question ? dit-il brusquement.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux Em', dis-je.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que du jour au lendemain Edward décide de mettre fin à ses jours ? Enfin… je veux dire, c'est mon jumeau et je n'aime pas du tout la situation dans laquelle il est là maintenant, mais, je sais qu'Ed ne ferais jamais un truc comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

Emmett avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix était chevrotante?

-Emmett, ton frère ferais jamais quelque chose de ce genre en étant en pleine possession de ses capacité intellectuelle et mentale, voir même physique. Il est violent, c'est un fait, mais il ne mettrai pas fin à ses jours de cette façon… Tu sais, je culpabilise beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu chez lui je n'aurai pas rencontré Bella, vous n'auriez pas fait votre blague débile, elle n'aurai pas essayé de me sauver et je n'aurai pas sauté dans ses bras, donc ils ne se seraient jamais disputé et seraient certainement toujours ensemble.

À présent, c'est moi qui avait la voix chevrotante. Les filles arrivaient sur ces entre-faits et remarquaient nos yeux rougis. Bella et Rose se dirigeaient chacune sur nos genoux et nous enlaçaient. Alice quitta le salon pour aller nous faire des cocktails.

Bella POV

Après cette soirée mouvementée, les filles et Emmett étaient rentrés chez eux et moi j'étais restée chez Jasper. Deux semaines plus tard j'avais décidé de me rendre à l'hôpital du pour voir mon ex et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son père.

Arrivée sur le parking je garais ma voiture et descendais d'un pas déterminé. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward et frappait avant de rentrer. Le second jumeau de la famille Cullen était installé sur l'un des nombreux grand lit blanc de l'Hôpital de son père. Je m'approchais et prenait délicatement sa main qui me paraissait beaucoup plus petite qu'avant.

-Edward,dis-je doucement, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment car j'en suis l'unique responsable. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit. Je sais que mon comportement est horrible pour toi mais je voudrais que tu comprennes… Quand j'ai vu Jasper chez toi l'autre soir je n'ai pas juste vu un beau garçon, je nous ai imaginés lui et moi dans une grande maison de campagne avec trois charmants petits enfants qui seraient les nôtres. J'ai vu notre mariage, notre vie commune, je me suis vue vieillir à ses côtés et cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant… Je suis infiniment désolée pour tout ce que je te fais subir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et je suis sûre que si tu étais toi même dans la situation où je me trouve tu aurais agis comme moi. Je reconnais mes tords cependant, j'aurai dû t'en parler et rompre avec toi en bonne et due forme, avoir quelques rendez-vous avec Jasper avant de commencer une relation, poser des bases solides etc, mais tu n'as pas rendu la tâche facile, toi et ta jalousie vous m'avez poussée à partir sans regarder derrière moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant Edward, et je m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état…

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules et j'avait la tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Soudain, je me rendais compte que la main droite du jeune médecin était posée dans mes cheveux et qu'il effectuait de petits cercles apaisants sur mon cuir chevelu.

-Edward ? dis-je bouleversée.

-Chut Bella, dit-il doucement, les médecins m'ont retirés la perfusion qui me plongeait dans le coma parce que mon corps s'est étonnamment remit très vite du traumatisme. J'accepte tes excuses et je te présente les miennes également. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel connard. J'ai demandé aux garçons de ne pas te prévenir parce que je n'étais pas prêt à te voir mais finalement, je suis content que tu ai pu te confier en pensant que j'étais toujours dans le coma. Jasper et moi ont a longuement discuté hier et il m'a dit la même chose que toi. Tu es toute pardonnée et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec mon meilleur ami, fini-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Edward POV

Mes chères amies n'étaient plus là depuis trois jours. Je n'avais pas été honoré de leur présence durant ces deux semaines de convalescence, peut-être qu'elles m'avaient dit la vérité sur cet acte abominable… Bella et Jasper étaient toujours ensemble et comme il n'y avait personne pour m'influencer alors j'étais très heureux pour eux. Emmett et moi avions parlé de ma tentative de suicide et je me rendais compte que mes « amies » avaient raison, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi j'avais essayé de me donner la mort et j'avais beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction si je lui disais l'entière vérité donc je me taisais à ce sujet.

Deux jours plus tard… (toujours POV Edward)

Samantha, Isa et Jessica étaient revenues et n'hésitaient pas à me le faire savoir. Elles hurlaient dans l'hôpital et faisait de grands gestes pour m'expliquer qu'il était vraiment très fâché que j'ai raté sa mission suicide.

-Tu es un vrai casse-couilles, commença Jessica en hurlant, ON NE TE DEMANDE QU'UNE CHOSE ET TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE LE FAIRE !

-Jessica, dis Samantha, ne parle pas comme cela à Eddychou. Eddychou, reprit-elle en s'adressant à moi cette fois-ci, tu sais qu'il nous renverra toujours vers toi si tu échoue encore… Tu dois le faire une fois pour toute. Ou sinon, tu peux partir avec moi, on partirai tellement loin qu'il ne nous retrouverai jamais.

-Arrête tes divagations je t'en prie, dis Isa en lui coupant la parole, Edward, soit tu te flingue une fois pour toute et on passe à un autre client soit tu parle de nous à quelqu'un comme cela nous serons en mesure de tuer nous même sans rien risquer à notre tour.

Je te rappelle les règles de notre contrat: Ne jamais parler à personne de notre présence. Ne jamais essayer de se débarrasser de nous. Ne jamais aller voir aucun médecin et donc par conséquent devenir toi même médecin pour utiliser cette excuse et te soigner toi même en cas de problèmes de santé. Et la dernière: si l'une des règles est enfreinte nous nous réservons le droit de faire de ta vie un enfer. Je sais que jusqu'à présent tu as suivi toutes ces règles, alors arrête de faire le con et suicide toi ou parle.

Après le départ de ses dames, mon cerveau était tout chamboulé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire alors je décidais de parler à Jasper lors de sa visite quotidienne.

Jasper POV

Edward était sorti de son coma depuis presque trois semaine et j'allais le voir tous les deux jours. Bella et moi on essayait de ne pas trop se coller devant lui alors on y allait souvent séparément. J'étais reconnaissant à ma petite-amie pour avoir parlé à Ed' à coeur ouvert car le fait d'être en froid avec lui me bouffait. Je m'en voulais toujours pour sa tentative de suicide mais Emmett et Bella m'avaient fait comprendre que ce n'était en aucun cas de ma faute si il avait fait ce geste horrible. Aujourd'hui j'étais décidé à comprendre pourquoi mon meilleur ami avait ce geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital et me garais à ma place habituelle près de la voiture de Carlisle. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami tranquillement mais soudain j'entendis des cris rauques et aigus en même temps. Les hurlements provenaient de la chambre d'Edward alors je commençais à courir au milieu du CHU. en arrivant devant la porte je constatais qu'Edward se faisait maîtriser par trois infirmiers, son père et Bella. Je ne comprenais plus rien et Edward hurlait.

-Foutez moi la paix bande d'incapables, cette salope mérite de mourir. Elle a envouté mon meilleur ami ! LÂCHEZ MOI PUTAIN DE MERDE ! JASPEEEER ! JASPER ! JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Tout à coup Edward se mis à pleurer et toutes les mains qui le maintenait en place devient inutiles. Il se recroquevilla su lui même en position de bébé, roula son oreiller en boule — comme lorsque nous étions petits et qu'il faisait des cauchemars affreux — et continua à pleurer.

-Jasper, dit Carlisle en s'approchant de moi la voix tremblotante, je ne reconnais plus mon fils.

Il s'effondra dans mes bras en deux secondes et je l'enlaçais doucement. Je fis signe à Bella d'appeler Esmée, la mère des jumeaux. Je déposais le père de mon meilleur ami dans le couloir et envoyait Bella pour le réconforter. Je rentrais de nouveau dans la chambre et m'asseyait au pied du lit.

-Edward, dis-je doucement, regarde moi… Il tournait le visage vers moi et je poursuivait, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Parle moi, dis moi ce qui se passe.

-Jasper, je crois que j'ai des hallucinations auditives, visuelles et sensorielles…

Voilà le cinquième chapitre, ENFIN ! Je suis terriblement désolée du temps que j'ai pris à le publier, mais j'ai eu un gros souci de famille qui nous est tombé dessus fin juin 2016 et depuis, je n'avais pas pu écrire comme je le voulais. Je me suis mise à l'écriture de ce chapitre dpeuis décembre 2016 mais je n'ai pas pu le publier avant car le réseau wifi de chez nous est en panne dpeuis trois looooongs mois. (Je peux poster ce chapitre parce qu eje suis sur le wifi du lycée, THUG VIE). Voilà, je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience, parce que je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup. Allez, j'arrête le blablabla.

PS: Ne me tapez pas pour la fin svp, je vous aime :(


End file.
